


Cookies and burns

by NatRomanov



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 | Choi Luciel's Real Name, Baking, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatRomanov/pseuds/NatRomanov
Summary: Vanderwood, having just the perfect timing, managed to step into your shared place to you cursing "Shit, shit, shit!", in the kitchen. He didn't waste any time to rush over, coat still on, and he needed a couple seconds to take in the scene. Oven open and still on, a bunch of cookies and you at the sink, trying to cool your hand.
Relationships: Vanderwood & Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Vanderwood (Mystic Messenger) & Reader, Vanderwood (Mystic Messenger)/Reader, Vanderwood/Main Character (Mystic Messenger)
Kudos: 18





	Cookies and burns

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was inspired by real life events.  
> Only that I managed to burn both my hands like that, because I'm a little dumdum :)  
> But hey, at least it gave me an idea for this xD
> 
> English is not my first language, so I apologize for any possible mistakes

You knew how utterly stressed and exhausted your boyfriend could be when he came back from Saeyoung's house, where he still went to help clean, even though they weren't with the agency anymore. So a decision was made to prepare some cookies and have them ready before Vanderwood returned. And even when he constantly talked about how it was important to eat healthy, you just knew he could never resist home made cookies. 

That's how you ended up in the kitchen, wearing a (f/c) apron, and quietly sang along to your favorite songs as you mixed the ingredients to make the batter.  
You've already made the cookies so often, at that point it was already pretty much muscle memory. Which isn't exactly the worst. Doing something you liked, without having to think too much about it? Definitely a nice and relaxing way to pass the time. 

You made sure that the dough blobs were roughly the same size on the baking sheet, smiling to yourself when the scent started to fill the kitchen, while the first batch was in the oven. Cold days and baking cookies? That could only be made better by cuddles on the couch, which you were already looking forward to. Surely Vandy would need them, too. 

After a while, and a cleaned up kitchen, it was about time to get the last batch out of the oven. But for whatever reason, you totally forgot to put on your oven mittens and simply grabbed the baking sheet with your bare hand. And being the idiot that you were, you didn't drop it to keep the damage to a minimum. Oh no. Instead you put it down on the kitchen counter first, because you didn't want the cookies to end up on the ground, before you rushed to the sink to hold your hand under cold water. 

Vanderwood, having just the perfect timing, managed to step into your shared place to you cursing "Shit, shit, shit!", in the kitchen. He didn't waste any time to rush over, coat still on, and he needed a couple seconds to take in the scene. Oven open and still on, a bunch of cookies and you at the sink, trying to cool your hand.  
After quickly turning the oven off, he was at your side in a couple long strides, carefully grabbing your wrist to be able to examine the damage. The way he furrowed his brows and pressed his lips into a thin line was enough for you to know that he was absolutely not happy to see you like this. 

"Want to tell me what happened here?" It wasn't as much of a question and more a demand to better not make up a lie.  
Still you hesitated a moment, cheeks dusted pink from embarrassment from the entire situation. To say that you felt utterly stupid was an understatement.  
"I made cookies..."  
"I can see that, but that's not what I wanted to know."

After he turned the water off, Vanderwood grabbed a towel and ever so gently dabbed your hand dry with it, before he lead you over to the couch and gestured for you to sit down.  
While he went to grab the first aid kit, you looked at your hand, the palm and fingers now an angry red and you didn't even try to move your fingers, because you knew it would hurt a lot. Meaning, you'd probably need help for the most mundane things for a while and the thought alone made you sigh. 

When the brunette returned, he sat down next to you, the opened first aid kit now resting on the coffee table. The first thing he did was to apply an ointment to your hand, his touch feather light to make sure he wouldn't irritate your skin further. You didn't know what exactly it was, but the ointment was cooling and made the pain a bit more bearable. 

"Now, wanna try again to tell me what happened?"  
You pursed your lips and avoided to look into his direction, your free hand fumbling with an edge of your apron.  
"Promise not to get mad?", you asked and received a small hum in confirmation. Vanderwood then moved on to start bandaging your hand as good as possible. 

"Alright... It's not exactly a long story, just very dumb. And l still don't have a clue how it even got so far in the first place!" You realised that you were starting to ramble, something that usually happened when you got nervous, so you forced yourself to stop and took a deep breath. "I guess I got distracted, for some reason. So I forgot to put the mittens on, before I grabbed the oven sheet and... Yeah. I didn't want the cookies to fall to the ground and be ruined. That's why I didn't let go of it immediately. I know, super stupid... "

A long sigh left Vanderwood's lips and as soon as he finished bandaging your hand, he placed it down in your lap, then reached out to cup your face in his hands.  
"(Y/N)... That really was stupid. Who cares about some damn cookies. It's far more important that you're okay. If something like that should happen again, which I don't hope, just drop the thing." He huffed and pressed a kiss to your forehead, which honestly made you melt.  
"I'm sorry... I really didn't mean to worry you. I promise to be more careful from now on."

Instead of answering, he pulled you into his lap, face buried in your hair and he just held you close for a moment.  
Though no matter how much you tried, now that the initial shock was over, you couldn't help but laugh at the entire situation. "You know, I made the cookies so we could snack on them while we cuddle and just relax. But no, I actually had to make you even more stressed, because I'm too clumsy", you managed to get out between fits of giggles. 

As much as Vanderwood wanted to stay annoyed for longer, mainly to make a point, he just couldn't. Not with your giggles and the way your nose scrunched up, eyes crinkling ever so slightly. It were moments like these where he got reminded of how much he loved you. And if he was being honest, he was glad it was just a minor burn, not something that could lead to him losing you. 

You noticed how he was basically just staring at you, your expression softening as you brushed some hair out of his face. "What?", you asked, but instead of getting an immediate answer, he pulled you in for a sweet and slow kiss, one that had you melt against his broad chest and your eyes fluttered shut.  
"I love you, (Y/N)...", he whispered against your lips.  
"I love you, too."

Slowly, he pulled back a bit to be able to look into your (e/c) eyes, one hand settling on your waist, while the other rested on the small of your back.  
"No more baking for you, for a while. At least not when you're alone. Deal?"  
"Deal."  
The two of you decided to seal it with more kisses and cuddles on the couch, cookies forgotten for now and just relaxing in each other's company for a while.


End file.
